


You Belong with Me

by sweetdisposition



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't worry Larry is endgame, Fluff and Angst, Harry and Louis are in America, Harry is horribly in love with his best friend, M/M, Prom, but they are British, nothing too bad though, prom feels guys, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends for years, but things get strained once Louis gets a girlfriend who really isn’t the best for him. Harry can’t help but think “why can’t you see? you belong with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Larry AU song fic based on the song and music video of “You Belong with Me” by Taylor Swift (x)

> "You’re on the phone with your girlfriend, she’s upset
> 
> She’s going off about something that you said
> 
> ‘Cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do"

 

“I’m sorry El. It was just a joke. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Louis pleaded into his phone.

 

Harry sat watching Louis pace back and forth from his spot on Louis’ bed. He had been listening in on the conversation for the past 30 minutes, when he should have been getting his Pre-Calculus homework done. Obviously Louis said something that offended Eleanor, but Louis hadn’t told him yet what it was. Probably something that didn’t warrant this fight they were in; Louis likes to joke around but some people didn’t like his jokes.

 

“I know, I know. I’ll think next time before I say something. Bye.” Louis closed his phone with a huge sigh, rolling his eyes. He walked towards Harry and sat down beside him on the bed.

 

“What was all that about?” Harry asked softly, closing his textbook.

 

“Nothing really. Or at least I thought it was nothing,” Louis placed his head in his hands, bringing his knees up to his chest. He just stayed like that for a few minutes. Harry didn’t press for anymore information; he knew that Louis would tell him when he was ready.

 

Louis snapped his head back from his hands, hitting it softly on his headboard. He turned to look at Harry with sad eyes, “I was just joking around with her, saying something about how her shoes didn’t match her outfit since we were just talking about that with other people. Obviously she didn’t like it and went off on me. Which if you think about it is a bit weird, yeah?”

 

Harry nodded his head in agreement, but didn’t say anything just yet, knowing that Louis wasn’t quite done yet. If he was Eleanor though, he would’ve just laughed it off because he knew that Louis was just joking. He’s just like that; he likes to laugh and get other people to laugh.

 

“Well she took it as I didn’t like what she was wearing and that I thought she looked ugly. Like how did she come to that conclusion? I was just joking around! They actually did match.” Louis’ voice raised in hysterics. He really didn’t get her sometimes.

 

“I’m sorry Lou. Maybe it’s that time of the month?” He said to try and lighten the mood, which he knew worked when Louis let out a soft chuckle. “But really Louis, she was bang out of order. You were just joking around and she took it way too seriously,” Harry looked to Louis and saw that he was looking back at him, with a smile on his face. Harry wanted to add that he didn’t see why they were still together but decided against it; he didn’t want to get in another fight over it.

 

“I love it when you use British slang,” Louis gave with a smirk, still looking at Harry.

 

“Well we are British. We’re just living in America right now.” Harry laughed out.

 

“Anyway, thanks Harry. You are a great friend. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Louis moved closer to Harry, enveloping him in a hug. Harry relaxed into it, resting his head in the crook of his neck breathing in Louis’ smell. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just holding onto each other tightly. Harry thought that this was his favorite place to be in the whole entire world- in Louis’ arms. He wished it was Louis’ favorite place too.

 

Louis was the first to move, untangling himself from Harry and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Let’s get back to that homework, yeah?”

 

> "I’m in the room, it’s a typical Tuesday night
> 
> I’m listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like
> 
> And she’ll never know your story like I do"

 

They actually did homework for about an hour, just sitting in silence. Harry couldn’t take the silence anymore though and decided to put his iPod on Louis’ dock. One of Ed Sheeran’s more upbeat songs came on and Louis immediately started singing along.

 

“I love this song!” Louis exclaimed, completely abandoning his books now, jumping up from his bed and starting to dance around.

 

“Me too!” Harry said just as happy back, jumping up and dancing around Louis’ room with him.

 

“Eleanor hates him though, so I can’t listen to them around her,” Louis said, his face falling into a small frown before he went back to dancing around his room.

 

Just another reason to hate her, Harry thought. “Well, she doesn’t know good music then. All the best stuff comes from Great Britain.”

 

As they were dancing around, laughing and having a good time, Harry couldn’t help but remember how they met each other and became friends.

 

Harry moved to America, California more specifically, when he was 8 years old. They were originally from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire in England. His step-father got promoted but along with that promotion, they had to move to the headquarters in America. They had all been pretty upset, not wanting to move across the pond and leave their friends but it was a great opportunity, so they made the big move.

 

It was an adjustment, that much was for sure. Things were done differently in America than England. Harry and Gemma made some quick friends though because people thought their accents were cool. But those friends didn’t last very long.

 

Then Harry’s whole life changed just two years later after the move.

 

A new family moved into the house right by them. Harry just caught glimpses of them moving in but he saw that there was a younger boy moving in that he thought was around his age. Harry actually got excited at the prospect of making friends with his new neighbor.

 

The next day Harry went with his mum to greet the new neighbors with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He was practically jumping up and down with nervous excitement.

 

The mum, Harry guessed, answered the door with a smile. He wasn’t expecting the British accent that flew out of her mouth with a greeting. Neither was his mum.

 

They walked into the house and introduced their selves, making their way to the kitchen for tea. The boy bounded down the steps a few minutes later. He looked around confusedly at the new people in his house but immediately smiled and joined them once Harry said ‘hello’ and he heard his accent.

 

“So you’re British too?” He asked, sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

 

“Yeah. I’m Harry. Where’re you from?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

“I’m Louis. I’m from Doncaster. You?”

 

“Holmes Chapel, Cheshire.”

 

“I can’t believe out of all the places we could’ve moved into, we chose the house that’s next to another British family.” Louis said dumbfounded.

 

“What grade are you in?” Harry asked, hoping they would be able to have the same classes.

 

“Grade? What do you mean?” Louis asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

 

“Oh yeah. That’s right. We call years in school grades here. I’m 10 years old so I’m going into the 5th grade. How old are you?” Harry explained innocently, then asking his question softly.

 

“I’m 11 years old.” Louis responded back, making a mental note to remember this difference.

 

“Oh,” Harry replied sadly, looking down. “You’ll be in 6th grade, at a different school than me.”

 

“Aw,” Louis frowned. “But at least we live next to each other and can hang out after school.” He added, smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah. I guess so,” Harry said back, mirroring Louis’ big smile, letting his dimples show.

 

The rest was history. They would hang out after school every day, learning everything they could about each other. Louis told Harry all about how his parents split up and how his mum got remarried. About how his younger sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, got on his nerves all the time. They would talk about their life back in England and all the things they missed about it. Harry told Louis how his parents also split up and that they moved here because his step-dad got a promotion at work.

 

You could say that they were attached at the hip, never wanting to leave each other’s side. They knew almost everything about each other. They knew of their dreams and aspirations, which changed almost daily. They just understood each other.

 

Now they were in high school, Louis a Senior and Harry a Junior. They were still just as close but things were kind of rocky since Louis started dating Eleanor last year.

 

Harry didn’t think Eleanor would ever get Louis like he did.

 

> But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts
> 
> She’s Cheer Captain and I’m on the bleachers
> 
> Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find
> 
> That what you’re looking for has been here the whole time

That was the thing though. Louis didn’t like Harry like that. They were just best friends who barely had any boundaries, but there was an invisible line that they never crossed. Louis liked girls, not boys. At least, he never gave any indication that he was into boys. But that didn’t stop Harry from thinking that Harry was a better option than Eleanor.

 

They started dating last year. Of course the first thing she said to him was that she loved his accent. Everybody does. Harry had actually been around him during that first conversation, them both flirting with each other. But no one noticed him. Nobody but Louis ever did.

 

Harry was a bit of a nerd. He was really good at school, liked reading and unfortunately had to wear glasses. He never got bullied really, just made fun of every once in a while. He preferred being invisible.

 

But once she started dating him, that changed. She started noticing him and making little comments about him. Sometimes even in front of Louis. There was this one time they were walking to class together when Eleanor asked Louis right in front of Harry why he was friends with such a loser. Harry had never wanted to feel smaller at that moment than any other. But Louis had defended him, saying he wasn’t a loser and actually pretty cool. All Eleanor did was roll her eyes and say ‘yeah, sure. Whatever.’

 

Louis and Eleanor were the power couple of the school. Louis was the quarterback of their school’s football team and Eleanor was the Varsity Cheer captain. She thought that Harry was beneath them. And she never hesitated to tell him or others that. 

 

There was once a time that Louis hated football, saying it was awful and that their football or what they called soccer in the US was better. But once he found out how big a deal football was in this town, he went out for the team and was actually pretty good.

 

Now he was the most popular boy in school, dating the most popular girl in the school. She hated that Louis and Harry still hung out together as much as they did, even though they had already cut back on how much they actually saw each other. Louis didn’t care though. They had been friends for about 5 or so years and he wasn’t going to forget all of that just for a relationship.

 

Today was one of the last football games of the season. Harry decided to go on his own, not having any other close friends other than acquaintances. He didn’t really find football that entertaining so he brought one of his favorite books, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. He sat down on an empty bench, bringing out his book, ignoring the weird looks people were shooting his way.

 

He didn’t really pay attention to the game, just wanting to be there for Louis. He would look up whenever there was cheering but other than that he kept his nose in his book. Every once in a while when he would look up, he saw Eleanor looking his way, giving him a dirty look.

 

He didn’t see why she hated him so much. Sure, he wasn’t the most popular guy but he really didn’t do anything for her to really hate him this much.

 

She could be so vicious sometimes and Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t cried himself to sleep at some of the things she’s said. He just hoped that she wouldn’t rub off on Louis, hoping that one day Louis wouldn’t wake up and wonder why he was still hanging out with his dork of a friend.

 

But Harry knew that that would never happen. Louis hated people who thought they were above others or who bullied others. He would always scorn her for doing it but didn’t do anything more. Louis would tell him how much of a bitch he thought Eleanor was being sometimes but he never broke up with her.

 

Whenever Louis and Eleanor got in a fight, Harry would come over to his house and they would talk for hours. Those were the times Louis thought it wasn’t worth it. Louis would describe his perfect person and Harry couldn’t help thinking that Louis was describing him perfectly. But the next day, they were back to normal, forgetting the fight.

 

After that conversation, Harry fell asleep to thoughts of Louis breaking up with Eleanor to be with him, finally giving him the kiss that he so desperately wanted.

 

Whenever Eleanor gave him a particularly harsh comment, he would just go back to those thoughts, hoping that one of these days she would finally be gone.

 

The game ended and they had won. Eleanor jumped into Louis’ arms and kissed him right on the lips in front of everybody. Once they broke apart, Eleanor looked directly at Harry, giving him a smirk. She actually did these things a lot. She would throw it in Harry’s face that she was with Louis and that Harry wasn’t. Even though it could be seen as Harry just wanting to be by him as a friend, Harry couldn’t help but think that she knew something about his crush on Louis.

 

> "If you could see that I’m the one who understands you
> 
> Been here all along, so why can’t you see?
> 
> You, you belong with me, you belong with me"

 

Harry just wished that Louis would see how wrong she was for him. He was the better option. He would always be the better option. He got on with Louis so well. He knew everything about Louis, just like Louis knew everything about him. Harry just understood him better than any other person ever could.

 

For years Harry has been by his side, always there for him. He would always be there for him no matter what. He just hoped that sometime soon Louis would realize that they were meant to be together.

 

> "Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans
> 
> I can’t help thinking this is how it ought to be
> 
> Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself
> 
> Hey, isn’t this easy?"

 

For months, things happened in a similar fashion. Louis and Eleanor were still going out and hanging out more, causing Louis and Harry time to be less. Eleanor would still make fun of Harry and Louis would always defend him. But Louis started to drift away. They would hang out less and less. Harry was upset but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Louis and Eleanor would still get in fights and those were the times that Harry thought for sure that they would break up. But they would be fine the next day or a couple days later, as if nothing had even happened.

 

There were just three months left of school. Three months until Louis would be done with high school for forever and would be going off to college. Harry wished they spent more time together since soon they wouldn’t be able to see each other as much. But maybe this was just preparing himself, getting him ready for that time.

 

It didn’t help though. He just missed seeing his best friend. So when he heard a knock on his front door and opened it to see Louis, he was surprised. Louis was supposed to be hanging out with Eleanor that day.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Louis asked, hopeful.

 

“Sure. Let me just get my coat.” Harry ran back up the stairs, grabbing his coat and getting back to the front door in a record amount of time.

 

“Let’s go,” Harry said, closing the door and locking it.

 

They just walked in silence for a few minutes, just reveling in the company. Every so often, they would bump their arms together, causing Harry’s arm to tingle. They hadn’t been this close in a while. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and started to drag him towards a park where there was a bench to sit on. Harry couldn’t help but feel giddy; this is what he wanted. This is how it was supposed to be. He wanted to be the one that Louis wanted to hold hands with. Be the one that Louis wanted to spend all his time with. Be the one that Louis kissed goodnight and said he loved them to.

 

“We haven’t held hands in ages,” Harry whispered.

 

“I know. I’ve missed it.” Louis whispered just as softly back, sitting them both on the bench.

 

“This is nice,” Harry breathed out, thinking it was easy to get back into the swing of things- into hanging out with Louis again. “I’ve missed you Lou. I feel like we haven’t properly hung out in a while. But I have to ask, why are you here? You were supposed to be with Eleanor.” Harry held onto Louis’ hand tightly, not giving Louis the option to let go.

 

“We got into another fight,” Louis breathed out, looking at their connected hands.

 

“I’m sorry. Did you guys break up this time?” Harry asked, hoping to keep the hope he felt out of his voice.

 

“Thanks. No, we didn’t. We’ll be fine.” Louis said, giving a small smile to Harry. It wasn’t the smile that Harry wanted to see. It was a fake smile. The one he saw recently whenever Louis was by or talking about Eleanor.

 

> "And you’ve got a smile that could light up this whole town
> 
> I haven’t seen it in a while since she brought you down
> 
> You say you’re fine, I know you better than that
> 
> Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?"

 

Harry put his finger under Louis’ chin, raising it so their eyes could meet. “Lou, you don’t seem fine. I haven’t seen you smile genuinely for months now. You just don’t seem happy,” Harry said concerned, looking directly into Louis’ bright blue eyes.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Harry. We’re great.” Louis replied defensively.

 

“I think I do. I’ve been pushed on the sidelines for months. Eleanor hates me. She’d rather you stop being friends with me. You’ve heard the things she’s said to me. She’s absolutely awful,” Harry stood up abruptly, dropping Louis’ hand and raising his voice.

 

“I know what’s she said to you but I’ve always defended you. She’s not as bad as you’re saying she is.” Louis also stood up; pointing his finger at Harry with everything he’s said.

 

“I don’t care what she says to me, I just care about you. You guys are always getting in fights. I know you don’t always tell me what they’re about but I know that they must be bad if you won’t tell me. Why are you even still with her?” Harry’s voice was still raised but he had calmed down a bit.

 

“Because I like her, that’s why.” Louis said as if it was obvious.

 

“Well it must not be her personality because we both know that she’s a bitch. So it must be her smoking body. Is that it? Or is it the fact that she’s cheer captain? Or that she’s the most popular girl is school? What is it, Lou? Huh?” Harry raised his voice with each question, getting closer to Louis.

 

“God, Harry. You can be such a twat sometimes.” Louis rolled his eyes, staring defiantly at Harry. “For someone who is so smart, you have no clue what you’re talking about. You’re just jealous that you don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“Jealous?! Are you serious right now? I don’t want a girlfriend Lou. You don’t know me as well as you used to.” Harry balled up his hands into fists, willing the tears that were starting to form in his eyes to stop. This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his time with Louis.

 

“Whatever, Harry. I guess not. Just go put your nose back in your books. That’s where you’d rather be right? Who needs a girlfriend when they have books?”

 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know what was going on with his best friend (or was it former now?). “I guess Eleanor really has rubbed off on you. Don’t talk to me until you’ve got some sense knocked into you.”

 

On that note, Harry spun on his heel and walked off back towards their houses, leaving Louis with his mouth and eyes wide open. Harry didn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face.

 

> "If you could see that I’m the one who understands you
> 
> Been here all along, so why can’t you see?
> 
> You belong with me"

 

Harry didn’t understand how Louis could be so wrapped around Eleanor’s finger. She was one of the meanest girls in the school. Not only bullying Harry, but many others. Why did Louis want to stay with her? As he was walking back home, he let out all the frustration he was feeling. He hadn’t cried over Louis ever, but now it seemed like the right thing to do.

 

Louis’ judgment was just clouded, Harry thought. If he would look past all the perks of dating her, he would see that Harry was waiting here for him. He’s never left his side even after how easy it would be to just slip away into the shadows and stay there. They were so alike but at the same time so different. They complemented each other; fit together like two puzzle pieces. Louis just couldn’t see that right now.

 

So he would just have to wait.

 

> "Standing by and waiting at your back door
> 
> All this time how could you not know?
> 
> Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"

 

Even though he made up his mind that he wouldn’t talk to Louis until Louis came to him, he still had a hard time staying away.

 

It had been almost a month since their fight and he would still find himself walking next door, going to the back door like he’s always done, then remembering the fight he had with Louis. It was a hard time for him.

 

He would snap back to reality once he heard laughing coming from the kitchen that was definitely Louis’ and Eleanor’s. He would run back to his house right away, running up to his room crying.

 

It also didn’t help that Eleanor was more vicious than ever.

 

“Aw look it’s Harry Potter,” Eleanor spat out as Harry was walking by one day, Harry wearing his large round glasses. “You’re such a loser Harry. No one likes you. Not even you being British helps. Even Louis has left you now. Right Boo bear?” Louis just stood there, not saying anything. He was too shocked to but Harry took it as him silently agreeing.

 

“See. We’re better off without you. Just disappear. Do it for the sake of all of us.” Some of the people around agreed, but most just looked at her as if she was crazy.

 

Harry ran down the hall then, trying to get as far away from them as possible. He didn’t care that he was bumping into everyone on the way; he just needed to get out of there. He has never skipped class before, but he thought this was a good enough excuse.

 

He walked home and cried the entire way there. His phone kept buzzing but he didn’t pick it up. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was the only one allowed to call Louis Boo bear.

 

> "Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night
> 
> I’m the one who makes you laugh when you know you’re ‘bout to cry
> 
> And I know your favorite songs and you tell me ‘bout your dreams
> 
> Think I know where you belong, think I know it’s with me"

 

Harry didn’t go to school for the rest of the week. He pretended to be sick but he thought his mum didn’t believe him. But she didn’t pry for answers or other explanations.

 

At about 1 AM on Friday night (or really Saturday morning), he heard a slight noise on his window. He thought that maybe it was just the tree branches hitting it from the wind. He looked to the window from where he was lying down on his bed and saw that it wasn’t even windy out. The noise didn’t stop though and Harry thought he saw something flying into his window. Harry went to the window and saw Louis about to throw another pebble. He was about to turn away and go back to his bed but Louis pleaded for him to stay.

 

There was a tall tree that he would use to sneak in and out of his room when he wanted to hang out with Louis longer or go to a party with Louis. Louis climbed up that tree, waiting for Harry to open the window and let him in.

 

“Why should I let you in?” Harry spat out, crossing his arms defensively.

 

“Please, Harry. We need to talk.” Louis replied, practically begging to let him in.

 

“It’s been a month since our fight and a week since Eleanor. You’ve had plenty of time to talk to me. Why now?”

 

“Because I’ve finally had some sense knocked into me,” Louis replied sheepishly.

 

Harry looked down at his feet with a defeated sigh. He let Louis in and sat back down on his bed. Louis followed him and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, unsure if Harry wanted him close or not.

 

They just sat there for a few minutes; Harry waiting for Louis to say something, picking his nails. Louis knowing what he wanted to say but having troubles actually starting.

 

“Lou?” Harry asked, the nickname that he hasn’t used for a while just slipping out. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

 

“I know. I’m just having troubles actually starting.” Louis replied softly, not looking at Harry.

 

“Well first of all, you could start by actually looking at me while you talk,” Harry barked out. Harry understood he was being a bit rude but he was still upset at everything that had happened. Louis complied right away, looking into his eyes. It was a bit unnerving, if Harry was being totally honest. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

 

“I’ve been an ass to you Harry,” Louis started, tears already forming in his eyes. “I don’t know what I was thinking. You were right. Right about everything.” Louis took a deep breath in, closing his eyes and letting the air out, letting a few tears run down his face.

 

“Don’t cry Lou. It’s okay,” Harry started but was cut off by Louis. “No it’s not Harry. I was totally awful to you and let Eleanor berate you.” Louis crawled closer to Harry, taking his hands in his.

 

“I was just scared. I liked being popular and I knew if I broke up with her, she would make my life miserable. But that’s all over with now. What she said to you was the last straw. I broke up with her right away. I would have came over sooner but I didn’t know what I wanted to say.”

 

Harry made to say something but Louis stopped him again. “No, please. Just let me finish. I don’t care anymore. I don’t care what she does to me. You were right about her. She’s absolutely awful and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. She was bad energy. I’ve already started to smile again.” As he said it, he smiled hugely to Harry to show him. He contorted his face, making it look weird to make Harry laugh. It worked. Louis had Harry giggling like a little schoolgirl.

 

Louis sobered up quickly, causing Harry to stop laughing. Louis wanted to say something quite serious now and didn’t want Harry laughing at him. He looked directly into Harry’s eyes.

 

“I don’t care about anything, as long as I have you by my side.” Louis searched Harry’s face, as if seeing it for the first time. He continued to look in his eyes, never really realizing how green and beautiful they were before. He switched to looking at Harry’s mouth, seeing Harry’s lip twitch into the most brilliant grin he’s ever seen, showing off his cute little dimples.

 

Harry lunged at Louis and enveloped him into a tight hug. This caused Louis to start laughing, stopping his tears. Harry always knew exactly what he needed to feel better. Louis leaned into it, hungry for the comfort of his best friend that he hasn’t had for a long time.

 

“I love you Boo bear,” Harry said into Louis’ neck, barely loud enough for him to hear.

 

“I love you too Hazza,” Louis replied with a smile, even if Harry wouldn’t be able to see it.

 

They stayed in that hug for what seemed like hours but were actually only a few minutes. Louis was the first to pull away; having something he wanted to ask Harry.

 

“So you know the Prom is next week,” Louis began, looking into Harry’s eyes again. “Well I now have an extra ticket and Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogowithme.” The last part came out all jumbled, as Louis was actually very nervous for Harry’s answer.

 

“What was that Lou?” Harry asked smiling, eyes bright. He was clearly amused. He had understood what Louis said but wanted to hear it again.

 

Louis took a deep breath before asking again, “Harry Edward Styles, would you do me the honor of accepting my offer as being my date to the Prom?”

 

“Why, that’s so very thoughtful of you. But I’m already going with someone else.” Harry replied. He actually hadn’t been planning on going so he didn’t have a date, but he just wanted to see Louis flounder for a few more seconds.

 

Louis just stood there staring at Harry, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, no sound coming out. He had thought for sure Harry would have said yes.

 

Harry didn’t make him wait too long. “I’m just kidding Louis. I was actually not planning on going so of course I don’t have a date. So, Louis William Tomlinson, I accept your offer.” Harry replied back formally.

 

Louis hit him in the shoulder, “Don’t do that! I thought you really didn’t want to go with me!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Louis, you should know that you’re the only one who I would ever want to go with.” Both boys blushed at that, knowing how true it was.

 

“Ditto.” Louis replied just soft enough, looking down at his hands.

 

“I’m looking forward to it, but I’m really tired. So either get out of my bed or get under the covers,” Harry demanded.

 

Louis immediately took off his shoes and pants as fast as he could, jumping into the bed, bringing the covers up to his chin. Harry barked out a loud laugh, clapping his hand over his mouth, hoping he didn’t wake up his parents.

 

“I was hoping that was what you would choose,” Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Just get in, you dolt,” Louis said affectionately.

 

Louis curled up into Harry’s side as he went under the covers getting comfortable, using Harry’s chest to fall asleep. “The best way to fall asleep,” Louis breathed out quietly. Harry hummed in agreement wrapping his arms around Louis, both of them falling asleep within minutes with a smile on their faces.

 

> "Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?
> 
> Been here all along, so why can’t you see?
> 
> You belong with me"

 

The week went by relatively quickly. After Harry woke up with Louis in his arms, he realized he needed to get a tux. So that afternoon, he went with his mum to the tux shop.

 

“What color are you getting hun?” His mum, Anne, asked, as they were looking around the shop.

 

“Silver,” Harry responded distractedly, looking at vests. “Silver bowtie, silver vest and black tux.”

 

“What’s Louis wearing?” Anne asked. She had known of her son’s crush on his best friend for a while now. In fact, she was the only one. She was ecstatic that he was finally getting what he wanted.

 

“He’s wearing a blue tie, blue vest and a black tux,” He said proudly.

 

“You guys are going to be one beautiful couple,” Anne said wistfully.

 

“That’s the thing mum. I don’t know if he thinks this is a date as friends or as more than friends,” Harry said dejectedly.

 

“Well ask him then silly,” She said as if it was the easiest thing ever.

 

“When the times right, I will.”

 

Harry never found the right time though. They had actually been pretty busy the whole week, both having a test in one of their classes on Friday, which Harry thought was particularly cruel. Who could give them a test before the Prom? That was just asking for them to fail.

 

They did spend all of their free time together like the olden days though. They were just spent studying. Harry would sneak glances every once in a while towards Louis. He couldn’t help looking at him. He was just so beautiful. And Harry knew that that was a girly way of explaining things, but it was the best way. No other way could show the magnitude of his beauty.

 

Harry thought he felt Louis’ eyes on him as well, but he thought it was just wishful thinking.

 

School ended on Friday with everyone, or every upperclassman that was going to the Prom, in an excited buzz. Everyone was excited for the party tomorrow, but they were also excited for the end of school. Prom coming showed that school would be over soon.

 

Louis came over to Harry’s house with him after school. They had made plans to have pizza and a movie night earlier that week.

 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Louis asked, looking up from where his head was on Harry’s chest.

 

“Very much so,” Harry replied, looking down at Louis with a soft smile. “You?”

 

“Definitely.” Louis replied with a smile.

 

“What are people going to think?” Harry asked cautiously. He had been thinking this for a while now. It was finally the right time. He would finally know if this was a friend date or something more.

 

“What do you mean? Like what are they going to say if they see two boys going together?” Louis asked, trying to clarify. Harry just nodded. “They’ll see two best friends going to the Prom together. That’s all they need to know.”

 

Harry got his answer then. But he didn’t know that that was only what their classmates would know, not how Louis felt. He didn’t ask any further questions though.

 

They continued to watch the movie and Louis left later that night. Harry made a promise to himself to just enjoy tomorrow, no matter what the terms were. He had his best friend back and he was going to enjoy the night. Maybe after Louis saw him all dressed up, he would realize his feelings for him.

 

> "You belong with me
> 
> Have you ever thought just maybe
> 
> You belong with me?
> 
> You belong with me"

 

Harry woke up early the next day, too anxious for the events of the day. He didn’t have to be over at Louis’ until 4:30 PM to take pictures. They were sharing the table with 5 of Louis’ football friends: Niall, Liam, Zayn, Ed and Nick and their dates. They were all pretty nice. None of them ever made fun of him.

 

So Harry had to find something to do until he could start getting ready. He ended up cleaning the whole house, his mum and dad waking up about an hour in to the cleaning.

 

“What are you doing Harry?” His mum said sleepily.

 

“I just needed to get my mind off of things. Cleaning was the best option.” His mum hugged him, knowing why he wanted to clear his mind.

 

“How about I make pancakes for brunch and then we can watch a movie until you need to get ready?”

 

“Sure mum. Thanks.”

 

They ate their pancakes and watched Harry’s favorite movie, Love, Actually. It was time for him to start getting ready and he was absolutely freaking out.

 

“What if he decides he doesn’t want to be seen with me? I mean I’m known as the nerd around school, and I know he’s been my friend for a long time, I’m just going mad right now.” Harry said, frantically going around his room, picking up things he would need for his shower.

 

“Relax, baby. He’s going to think you look handsome. I just know.” She said reassuringly. “Now get in the shower!”

 

He took a long shower, letting the water wash away all his nervousness. By the time he got out, he was calm and relaxed. He was ready for the night to start.

 

He got dressed in his slacks and white button-up shirt first, turning to the mirror to tie his bow tie. His usually unruly sets of curls were proving very difficult to tame. But with his mothers help and a bit of hair wax, they fell just perfectly. He finished getting ready, putting on his favorite cologne, brushing his teeth and putting on the rest of his clothes. He didn’t wear contacts very much, but he really wanted to make everyone see that he was not only the nerd they all saw him as, but that he could actually look good. So he put on his contacts, leaving his glasses on his desk.

 

Before he knew it, Louis was ringing the door bell. Harry started to freak out once again. This was it.

 

He walked down the stairs, looking at Louis, who his mum let in. He took all of Louis in; he looked perfect as always. His suit fit perfectly, the blue tie and vest making his eyes even bluer. His hair was a perfect mess, his fringe feathered using gel to stay in place. He didn’t notice that Louis was doing the same with him.

 

He was looking Harry up and down in amazement. He had never seen Harry without his glasses like this. Sure he would steal them when they were younger, but this was different. He thought Harry was absolutely perfect and more beautiful than he’s ever seen him before.

 

Once Harry made it to the end of the stairs, Louis took him into his arms. He whispered ‘you look so good, Harry’ in his ear before pulling back. Harry’s cheeks flushed pink, he mumbled ‘you too’ shyly.

 

“Let’s get some pictures of you too. Both of you look so handsome!” Anne said, pushing them together.

 

Anne got some pictures of them putting on their boutonnieres they got for each other- Louis had a silver one to match Harry and Harry had a blue one to match Louis. Anne made them do the classic Prom pose even though Harry had protested. She said that it was tradition in America, before they all went back over to Louis’ to take more pictures.

 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand on their way back, causing Harry to look at him in surprise and confusion. All the other dates had already arrived, them and their parents waiting with Louis’ parents and sisters in the front yard.

 

Once they saw Louis and Harry, all their jaws dropped. Louis’ friends knew they were going together but now they were confused on if it was just as friends or as more than friends. Join the club, Harry thought. The other reason they were surprised was because of Harry. They had never seen him like this. Their dates were actually checking him out as well. No one knew this was under those glasses, unruly curls and behind the books Harry always carried around.

 

They got over the shock pretty quickly and took their pictures. An hour later and they were on their way to their school to get on the bus that would take them to the venue the Prom was being sponsored at.

 

Louis and Harry were turning heads everywhere. They had eyes following them all the time. Once they saw that Louis was with a guy, they wondered who it was. They did double takes when they noticed that it was Harry.

 

“I think no one can fathom that you are actually quite handsome,” Louis whispered in his ear as they waited in line to get on the bus. Harry just smiled at that. “I will not let anyone steal you tonight. Tonight you are mine.” Louis said possessively. A chill ran down Harry’s back. Harry loved Louis being so possessive.

 

But things didn’t go as smoothly as they hoped.

 

Eleanor caught sight of them together, walking straight towards them.

 

“You’re taking him?! Really?! He’s such a dork, Louis. I can’t believe you dumped me for him.” Eleanor said aggressively, loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

 

“First of all, we’re not together anymore so you can’t get me to do anything anymore. And second of all, I would choose Harry over you again in a heartbeat, you heartless bitch.” Louis replied calmly.

 

Eleanor slapped him. Louis should’ve seen it coming, but he wouldn’t have changed anything he said. She just stalked off to her date and friends again in a huff. They weren’t bothered by her for the rest of the night.

 

Harry just turned to Louis, looking into his eyes. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek that was slapped in front of everyone. Louis was surprised but just smiled at him once he pulled back.

 

The rest of the night was perfect. The food was delicious. The music was amazing. They were having so much fun. No one had called Harry a nerd the whole night. They actually came up to him and talked to both of them. Sure, Harry got the response that he wanted but he didn’t like that they were only doing this because of how he looked. He got over it pretty quickly though.

 

For most of the night they danced in a circle as a group with the people of their table. As much as Harry wanted to, they didn’t grind. It would’ve been too much. But they stayed by each other the whole time, denying anybody that tried to dance with them- which ended up being a lot. Since everybody now wanted to know Harry and dance with him, just another thing Harry rolled his eyes at. They did slow dance together though. Never talking, just holding on to each other.

 

It was the best night of their lives. At least so far.

 

As the night went on, their group dwindled. Some went back to their table to talk; others found a quiet corner to make out. Louis and Harry stayed on the dance floor most of the night though; just wanting to make this night last. They didn’t need to talk; they had their own silent form of communication, one they had learned years ago.

 

They all came back as the last dance was announced. It was a slow dance, the song being “You and Me” by Lifehouse.

 

As they where twirling around in circles, Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes. Louis just stared back, unwaveringly. They stayed like that for most of the song, unable to keep their eyes off each other. Louis kept looking down at Harry’s lips, something Harry didn’t miss. Was this a sign? Harry thought. Did Louis want Harry to kiss him?

 

While Harry was thinking about this, he didn’t realize that Louis was getting closer and closer to his face, until he felt Louis’ lips on his own.

 

He was startled in the beginning, but after he realized what was going on, he kissed back fervently, not caring about their classmates and friends around them. No one really cared anyway.

 

The song ended, but they continued to dance in circles, still kissing. The kiss ended naturally, Louis putting his forehead against Harry’s. This was what Harry has wanted for a couple years now. He was still a little amazed that it was actually happening.

 

“I’ve wanted this for a while,” Harry said softly.

 

“I think I’ve always known somewhere deep down that this is what I’ve wanted for a while too. It was meant to happen.” Louis replied just as soft.

 

“You belong with me,” Harry said as he looked into Louis’ eyes again- something that was becoming his favorite thing to do.

 

“I know.” Louis replied fondly, giving a soft peck to his lips. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys like this. It’s pretty long. I listened to the song for the whole time I wrote it; now I don’t want to hear it for a while :)). Comments and feedback are welcome!! Thanks for reading! As always my tumblr is hazzalovesloueh.tumblr.com. Come talk to me :)


End file.
